Never A Moment's Rest
by The-Boundries-Of-Time
Summary: Finally, the Winx Club are in for a relaxing vacation with their favorite Red Fountain Specialists. Little do they know, that this summer will be far from tranquil. Some characters may be somewhat OOC. First joint fic by tecnawinx90 and musaandriven101.:
1. Chapter 1

Never A Moment's Rest

By The Boundaries Of Time

Hi Everybody who is reading! This is our first story!

**musaandriven101** : Well if you can even call this piece of crud a story.

**tecnawinx90** : Hey! We worked hard on this! Or at least, _I _did...

**musaandriven101** : What do you mean YOU DID! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO GET YOU OFF YOUR LAZY BUM AND WRITE!

**tecnawinx90** : What? I was the one who wrote the first draft! (...no matter how suckish it was...)

**musaandriven101**: Well, if it wasn't for _ME _this wouldn't even be the SLIGHTEST bit amusing!

**tecnawinx90** : Didn't you think that bit where Tecna tri-wait, can't give that away yet...but didn't you think it was funny?

**musaandriven101 **: actually, I lied about it, your humor is just horrifying! But why are we keeping the readers waiting?

**tecnawinx90 **: So that we can torture them, of course! Torture, torture, TORTURE! xDDDDD

**musaandriven101 **: *locks up tecnawinx90 in an un-poppable sound proof bubble*

Sorry about that, since tecnawinx90 has been captured by her minions, I guess I will introduce you to MY story!

**WARNING! - IF YOU ARE A BLOOMXSKY FAN, WE SUGGEST YOU LEAVE THIS STORY NOW.**

**WARNING 2 ! - Rated T for language and conduct.**

**Disclaimer - **We sadly do not own Winx Club, We do own the bad dude, Chris, and the transformation!

We also, unfortunately, own Sky's room, coming next chapter. ~tw90

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^TBOT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Now Miss Stella, please show the girls how to curtsy with the books,"Madame Deflore, the manners teacher told Stella. Stella put two thin books on her head, whilst Layla, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom watched intently. An instant later, Musa ran through the door out of breath in a uniform that looked suspiciously like a female version of the outfit the Specialists at Red Fountain wore.

"Sorry I'm late Madam Deflore. Cotatorta kept me after my shift." The fairy of music explained, out of breath. The students and Madame Deflore were sending questioning glances her way, no doubt about her excuse and her choice of apparal.

"Well then, Miss Musa, since you have missed most of the lesson, please balance two books on your head and curtsy. Or do you want to fail?" Madam Deflore wickedly smiled at Musa. While the Winx giggled uncontrolably, knowing Musa hated mannerly activities, Musa put her stuff down and unknowingly grabbed five thick books from the shelf and placed them on her navy blue head. She then walked to the other side of the room and curtsied, pretending to hold a skirt, imitating a true blood princess perfectly without the heavy books wobbling a bit.

"Well Miss Musa, I need a word with you after class. Tecna, your

turn with the books." Madam Deflore sternly announced to the startledfairies. Tecna balanced the two thin books Stella used on her head and before even moving, they toppled over-an avalanche of paperbacks. Tecna shyly picked them up while giving death glares to the laughing fairies. The thin, light practice books wobbled precariously on her cotton-candy pink head as she stepped forward**, **her foot caught in an invisible crack in the floor. Time seemed to stand still for an instant, in which Tecna was perfectly airborne, the books an inch above her head. Then time re-started, and Tecna fell flat on her face on the hard tile floor with the books scattered around her.

"Ouch! It's illogical for tile floors to be this hard!" She shrieked, getting slowly to her feet and rubbing her knees. "I could have broken one of my bones". The rest of the class began laughing hysterically."What are you laughing about? I could have!"Tecna protested while collecting the slim books from the floor. She handed them to Madame Deflore, wincing as the teacher glared at her.

"Sorry about that" she said sheepishly.

"You should be!" Madame Deflore yelled at the technology fairy. "Your average grade in my class is a ZERO!"

"Zero? That has to be a mistake!" Tecna said, shocked. She had never gotten anything below an eighty in her life, and that was on an extremely bad day. Madame Deflore shoved the gradebook beneath her nose, and Tecna's eyes widened. Beside her name was a big, fat, ugly zero. She was worse than Bloom, who had an average of 1. But that made no sense. Before today's lesson, her average had been...a fifteen. Well. She did see how that might make sense. She put a hand on the gradebook, pushing it away from her face. "Oh" was all she could say, as the room blurred around her. The worst grade she could get...the worst grade she had ever gotten...worse than Bloom! She swayed and sank to the floor in a graceless, uncoordinated faint.

"Hmph. She couldn't even get _that_ right" Madame Deflore sighed, putting another score of zero in her grade book.

After the torturous manners class ended, and Tecna revived by Stella shrieking in her ear and dumping a bucket of water over her head, the Winx waited for Musa on the quad outside the front steps of Alphea. They were also expecting a visit from some certain Red Fountain Specialists...

"Tecna, could you be any clumsier?" Stella spoke to the now-soaking-wet technology fairy as they walked into the main courtyard.

"Gracefulness is not a subject that is considered very important in my realm," Tecna stated, defending her poor performance.

"Stell, be nice to Tecna, she did the best she could right? Yay, here comes Helia! Oh...and the rest of them too..." Flora jumped up and down as the boys raced towards the too-pink towers of Alfea. Riven once again completed the race in first, with Sky and Brandon tying for second.

"And the winner is me, Riven! Ha, looks like you guys have to do all of my chores now, remember? The bet was losers of the squad have to do the winners chores for a whole month! Also, since it is summer vacation in a short time, the bet will be fulfilled next year!" Riven proudly teased to the guys. The specialists groaned at "Garlic Head"'s win. Now they had to bathe Rouge, Riven's dragon!

"Shnookums!" Stella screamed as she hurled herself at Brandon, toppling both of them down in the process. "I missed you! Why didn't you call me? You know how worried I get when you don't call!"

"Stella! Light of my life! It was only for four hours, and that was just because I was in class!" Brandon protested; how in Magix did Stella expect him to call in the middle of a lesson about hand-to-hand combat?

In another part of the courtyard, Flora and Helia were trading poems and flowers.

"Do you like it? It's a special poetry plant-you know, for when you can't think of a word. It's like...what are those things Bloom has on Earth? A thesaurus? Only you don't get papercuts!" Flora exclaimed, showing off her latest creation to her poetry-obsessed boyfriend.

"I love it, my beautiful blooming rose" Helia replied, looking at Flora with care and love in his eyes.

By the well, Tecna was calculating a series of perfect square trinomials. Timmy wandered over, hoping she wouldn't notice him and yet longing that she would.

Tecna's teal eyes glanced up from her PDA, meeting his hazel ones.

"Timmy? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Er...well...I..."

"Come here. You look so alone there"

"You just looked...lonely. You know? Like...you were waiting for

someone to come over and just...talk"

"Someone such as...?"

"...so. what are you doing?"

"Math. I have to do something, while all this lovey-dovey nonsense

is going on, don't I? It's so silly, right? Illogical." Tecna said, but Timmy got the impression that she was more trying to convince herself then him. He heard her slight sigh, saw the longing in her eyes as she glanced over at the other couples, fitting so perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle, together with his squad.

"I know how you feel. They all just pair up, just like that. We're the odd ones out. I mean, even Riven and Musa have something, even if it's violent. But us...we're the two who arn't as illogical as them**. **But..."

Tecna turned to face him, "But what? On Zenith, emotions aren't important. We don't feel. It's...trained out of us when we're very young, or at least...that's how it was with me. I never had much contact with the other children. When I found out that I was a fairy...it opened this entire world of possibilities to me. I didn't just have to be Tecna, the girl who spoke more technological terms than the other children. The girl who made all her choices based on logic, and logic alone. I didn't have to live as a slave to my intelligence anymore." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Emotion...it's so unpredictable, so illogical. But...it's freedom. I'm free." Tecna collapsed, sobbing, into Timmy's arms. He embraced her, taking her happiness, grief, all the emotion running through her

slim form, and making her see what truly was, and what wasn't. Then they sat next to each other, on the edge of the well, too shy to talk but content just to be with one another.

Layla was watching Piff sleep on her hand by the gate with a sad look on her face. Nabu saw how miserable his fiancée was and teleported infront of her, making her jump.

"Nabu! You scared me!" Layla spoke breathlessly from shock.

"And is that a bad thing?" Nabu said with a pout before softly kissing her cheek.

"Layla, what's wrong? You can tell me." Nabu whispered to Layla with hope in his eyes. He felt like something was wrong with Layla and he wanted to know what.

"It's just that I don't know what to do this summer. My mom just phoned saying that there was a new threat on the loose near Andros so they had just put a shield up around the entire planet! So I realy can't go home this summer. I guess I'll go with Musa, wherever she's going." Layla sighed to nobody in paticular but then started to cry into Nabu's shoulder. Nabu protectively wrapped his arms around the sobbing liquid fairy, letting Layla's tears soak through his purple jacket.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^TBOT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**musaandriven101 **: Well I like MY story, don't you tecnawinx90?

**tecnawinx90 : ***pounds fists against soundproof bubble, which is unfortunately STILL unpoppable...* IT IS NOT YOUR STORY! IF IT'S YOURS, THAN IT'S AS MUCH MINE, BECAUSE I WROTE AT _LEAST_ HALF OF IT! UGH...SOMEONE! HELP ME! GET ME _OUT_ OF HERE! HELLO? TECNA? FLORA? STELLA? LAYLA? MUSA? PLEASE?

**musaandriven101 **: *puts hungry bloodhounds in bubble with tecnawinx90* SHUT UP! Oh, if you tecnawinx90 fans don't want her eaten by my loyal pets, please review! I AM SO EVIL! !

**tecnawinx90: **Hey, that is _not _fair. You're not allowed to hold me hostage for reviews! What if it were _you_ locked in this soundproof bubble? How did you even lock me in a soundproof bubble anyway? Since when were _you_ a magical being?

**musaandriven101 **: I have my sources, So please review and we will try to update this story and our own!

**tecnawinx90:** And let me out of this stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid soundproof bubble!


	2. Chapter 2

**Syireene** – Hey guys! Most of you know me as **musaandriven101**. I changed my name a while ago because I felt like it was necessary. A lot has happened since we last met. **Tecnawinx90** and I are in high school right now, and she goes to a private school while I'm slaving away in public school, so we don't see each other that much. Hopefully, we can rekindle our friendship and continue the story. I felt really bad when I took down my stories about the Winx Club and am soon going to repost them and continue when I can. Until then, I'll try updating the story, keeping to the same plot line (having the notes, that will be the easy part) I hope you all understand that people change over time and I hope that **Tecnawinx90 **and I haven't changed too much to not be able to finish this story we thought so much about.

This story will NOT hold to the seasons after Season 3. Considering I haven't seen all of them and I know that **Tecnawinx90**'s passion for Winx has died down. I hope I can continue this without much hassle, but it will take time:) It is supposed to be a LONG story, so that is what it will be :)

I hope you all are well and see you soon!


End file.
